Manual del servidor
Opciones de la Línea de comandos Las opciones son ingresadas en la línea de comandos del servidor. Ellas no pueden ser combinadas; por ejemplo: "civserver -fp savegame.sav 555" no funcionará, en lugar de eso, tú debes ingresar: "civserver -f savegame.sav -p 555". Muchas opciones tiene una forma breve (guión y letra simple) y otras tienen una forma larga (guión doble y una palabra completa); sus efectos son idénticos. Ver the list. Comandos del servidor Tú puedes ingresar comandos al servidor en cualquier momento, antes o durante el juego. Los comandos son sensibles a las mayúsculas y minúsculas (una excepción es el argumento playername, que generalmente no es sensible a las mayúsculas y minúsculas). Muchos comandos o valores pueden ser truncados (i.e. tu solamente necesitas ingresar las primeras letras) y pueden ser ingresados desde el cliente, anteponiendo el prefijo "/". ver the list. Opciones del Servidor Esas son las opciones que pueden ser fijadas con el comando "set", mostradas con el comando "show", y explicadas con el comando "explain". Muchos, pero no todos, se envían automáticamente a los programas del cliente; algunos son privados del servidor. La mayoría de las opciones tienen valores enteros. Las descripciones detalladas de las opciones se pueden encontrar vía el comando "explain" desde la consola del servidor, ya también con el comando /explain desde el cliente. Ver también Opciones del servidor. Clasificación de opciones Las opciones se clasifican de dos maneras: su uso y su asunto principal. Las opciones más comunes(vitales) son listadas tipeando simplemente '/show' en la consola del servidor o en la línea de comandos del cliente. Las opciones menos usadas pueden ser vistas tipeando /show situational o /show rare. Cada opción pertenece a una categoría que refleje su asunto principal: geological, ecological, sociological, economic, military, scientific, internal, networking. Algunas opciones se pueden cambiar durante un juego, otras no. Opciones vitales Son las opciones que pueden ser fijadas solamente si el mapa no se ha generado y se utilizan en el proceso de generación del mapa, estableciendo la habitabilidad general del mapa, por ejemplo: size, topology, generator, startpos. * La opción "size" define el tamaño del mapa, que se debe basar en el número de jugadores y la longitud prevista del juego. El tamaño del mapa por defecto es de 4000 cuadros y es bastante grande para un juego rápido de dos jugadores, pero será frustrante para un juego de más de tres personas. * La opción "topology" da un volumen al mundo que lo hace cilíndrico, plano o "con forma de dona" con una alineación clásica o isométrica de los cuadros. * La opción "generator" altera el proceso de generación del mapa. El generador del defecto es al azar. El generador 2 crea un mapa pseudo-fractal con unos o más continentes. El generador 3 crea islas solamente. * La opción "Startpos" determinará cuántos jugadores comenzarán en el mismo continente. Cada generador tiene un valor prefijado de los startpos. Algunas otras opciones pueden ser fijadas si el mapa no se ha generado, o si el mapa ya está generado, pero es un escenarioa predefinido y el juego no ha comenzado realmente. También se relacionan con la creación del mapa y del juego, en un nivel diferente: specials, huts, minplayers, maxplayers, aifill, startunits, gold, techlevel. * Specials determina cuántos cuadro por mil contendrán recursos especiales (por ejemplo frutas, gemas, hierro, etc.). * Huts determina el número de aldeas tribales que apareceran alrededor del mundo. * Min players preveerá que el server inicie la partida, antes que todos los jugadores estén coenctados, maxplayer deshabilitará que nuevos jugadores se coencten a la partida luego de que el número de jugadores ya halla sido determinado. * Aifill hace que el server cree automáticamnte el número de AI como el juego necesite para iniciar. * Startunits determina el número y la clase de unidades con las que tu inicias. Tu puedes establecer mas de 15 unidades seleccionadas de cada diferentes familias, osea Colonos, trabajadores, exploradores, diplomáticos, unidades defensivas, etc. * Gold son los fondos con los cuales cada jugador empieza en el juego. * Techlevel es el número de tecnologías conocidas con las que cada jugador empieza el juego. Estas son seleccionadas aleatoreamente, y pueden ser diferentes entre cada jugador. *The remaining options may be set even after the game has started: barbarians, onsetbarbs, spacerace and timeout. * Barbarians defines if barbarians can unrest and how combative they are. * Onsetbarbs determina la fecha en que los bárbaros aparecen. * Spacerace permite que los jugadores hagan o dejen de hacer una nace espacial. * Timeout es la máxima duración de un turno. Es importante mencionar varias cosas respecto al timeout. * Al inicio de cada partida en multijugdor, se establece un timeout ejemlo 60 segundos. (Este tiempo puede ser establecido por votación o por el hoster al principio del juego). * El turno es para todos, es decir que no es un turno tu, un turno yo, y un turno el otro, no. El turno es para todos, es decir que tu puedes mover tropas al mismo tiempo que tu oponente lo hace, por eso debes estar muy pendiente. * Si por ejemplo hay 3 jugadores en esa partida, y dos de ellos pasaron el turno, el turno del otro no queda eliminado, si no hay que esperar por la finalización del turno del otro jugador. * Si por ejemplo hay 3 jugadores y el turno fué establecido en 2 minutos, y dos de ellos son muy rápidos, y el tercer jugador es muy lento, haciendo el juego aburrido. Se puede hacer una votación, para ver si se acorta el turno escribiendo el siguiente código en la pestaña de chat (charla), "/timeout xx" Donde las x representan la duración del turno medido en segundos. Para votar a favor de la propuesta hay que escribir "/vote yes" y en contra "/vote no", la mayoría debe ser simple es decir la mitad de los jugadores mas uno. Estas votaciones pueden ser repetidas infinidad de veces durante el juego. Otra ventaja en cuanto a este diseño del paso de turnos es que a medida que el número de soldados, ciudades, y trabajadores de cada civilización aumenten y ese timeout inicial no sea suficiente, se pueden hacer votaciones para cambiar esa duración del turno, satisfaciendo las necesidades de las mayorías. Lee here para una explicación mas detallada de las opciones del server. Al inicio de cada partida las opciones del juego pueden ser cambiadas dependiendo de las necesidades del jugador(es), por ejemplo las civilizaciones peuden empezar con mas tecnologías descubiertas, con mas oro, e inclusive con mas trabajadores y/o colonos. Esta opción aunque ventajosa para el aprendizaje del juego puede ser negativa debido a que nos volvemos dependientes a esas opciones, y a la hora de jugar en internet o red, seremos una presa fácil para el enemigo. Un detalle importante de resaltar es que estas opciones son buenas también para todos aquellos jugadores expertos, ya que les permite crear escenarios, como "scenario Medieval", "scenario 2nd World War", entre otros.